1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispenser apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved writing instrument dispenser apparatus wherein the same is arranged to dispense on an individual basis elongate writing instruments through a rotary motion of a dispenser shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensing apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,520; 5,009,930; and 5,067,630.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a dispensing apparatus arranged for the dispensing of pencil or pen members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.